Connerie et Basta!
by RedChi-San
Summary: L'Akatsuki accueille en son sein trois nouvelles jeunes filles, Mia, Daya et Red. Qui sont-elles? Qui finiras avec qui? Qui vas se faire tuer? Qui deviendras super suprapuissant? Qui coucheras avec qui? Attention: parody, connerie, mais aussi un brin de romance pour notre mignonne Mia et une tonne et demi de perversité pour ma chère Daya.


Juste un truc: TOUT les mecs de l'Akat' sont vivant. ^^

* * *

Dans une planque anonyme de l'Akatsuki...

?: ALERTE TOUS LE MONDEEEEE!

Tous: Gnéééé?

Pein: On a un problème. u.u'

Deidara: T'as perdu ta crème pour protégé tes nouveaux piercings?

Itachi: Non, il a du trouver Konan au lit avec un autre mec, ENCORE.

Konan: Je suis juste à côté de toi BAKA! (Le frappe)

Hidan: Pfff rien à battre moi.

Kakuzu: (N'a même pas bouger XD) 14 329 431$... 14 329 432$... 14 329 433$...

Sasori: (En train de retravailler une de ses marionnettes.)

Zetsu: ... ZZZ

Kisame: (Regarde avec une grande passion un documentaire sur les requins blanc)

Tobi: Boss à un problème? *.*

Madara: -' Et c'est moi qui les a engager...

Pein: u.u' Y'a trois nouveaux.

Tous: GNÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! O.O'

Madara: Depuis quand?!

Pein: Depuis 3 minutes. :D

Derrière Pein y'a trois jeunes filles. Deux filles blondes, une au yeux bleu, l'autre au yeux noir. La troisième fille à les cheveux violets, court, et les yeux de même couleur.

Fille blonde aux yeux bleus: Salut à tous! :D

Fille blonde aux yeux noirs: ... Yo.

Fille violette: Coucou ^w^

Tous: ...

Les trois filles restes silencieuses... (;p)

Madara: Nom, prénom, village, élément, technique spécial et le pourquoi de votre criminalité.

Les trois filles ont le même sourire sadique.

Fille blonde aux yeux bleus: Je m'appelle Mia du royaume du feu, je viens de Kanzan, mon élément est le katon, j'ai pas de technique spécial, juste une préféré, c'est Shunkan-tekina nenshō. (combustion instantanée.) et j'ai aider ma choupinette à faire sa vengeance.

Fille blonde aux yeux noirs: Je m'appelle Daya du royaume des glaces, mon village s'appelait Shiro, mon élément est le Hyoton, ma technique spéciale est un secret, et j'ai massacré mon village avec l'aide de Mia.

Fille violette: Je m'appelle Red, je sais que mon nom fait con avec ma couleur de cheveux, JE SUIS AU COURANT P*TAIN! (Ses cheveux vire au rouge sombre, mais reviennent violet après qu'elle se calme...) je connais pas mon nom de famille, ni mon village, mon élément bah... Humm... Compliquer. Élément et raison de ma présence ici: Secret. Voilà.

Tous reste silencieux un moment...

Mia: ... :D

Daya: ... u.u'

Red: ... -_-''''

Tous: ... o.o'''

Madara: -_-''''

Pein: Bon bref, en gros elles sont nouvelles.

Daya: Ils avaient comprit je crois.

Mia: Yééé on a plein de nouveau amis! *o*

Tobi: Yééé, enfin quelqu'un comme Tobi! *o*

Mia: *o* Câlin!

Tobi: Yééé!

Ils se font un câlin.

Tous: (Les ignores)

Deidara: Pourquoi tu dit pas ton élément?

Red: Ça te regarde pas gamine.

Deidara: -_-# j'suis un mec.

Red et Daya: o.O Putain, même pas rendu compte.

Red: J'imagine qu'elle aussi c'est un mec alors? (Pointe Itachi)

Itachi: Tu imagine bien -_-#

Konan: Bienvenu à l'Akatsuki les filles...

Mia: JE VEUX DU CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAT!

Red: ...

Daya: ...

Tous les autres: ...

Red: MOI AUSSSIIIIII! DU CHOCOLAT NOIR! ^O^

Daya: MOI ÇA SERA DU CHOCOLAT BLANC! \O/

Mia: JE PREND TOUS LE CHOCOLAT AU LAIT! *O*

Les trois filles s'en vont. Les autres reste là... Très très très surpris. (Ya de quoi xD)

Tobi: Tobi aime bien Mia-chan! *o*

Deidara: Ta gueule Tobi. (Le frappe)

Madara: Bon, je vais quand même devoir les tester, je vais les envoyer en mission chacune avec trois d'entre vous. u.u

Hidan: Pourquoi trois?

Madara: Parce que j'en ai envie MOUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tous: -.-'''

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre! *o*

Perso, comme vous avez deviner, moi c'est Red! *o*

_Moi je suis Mia! XD _

**Et moi Daya. **

En gros on est trois à écrire ce truc. Okay, pour l'instant c'est pas très drôle, ont le sais, je le sais ;D mais voilà le topo:

C'est VOUS cher lecteurs, qui allez décider de nos petites aventure. ^^

Les gags que vous voulez voir, qui pourrait faire quelle connerie, etc!

Par contre, les couples (Car oui il y en aura, on à toute notre chouchou xD) c'est nous qui nous nous en occupons. ^^ Et idem pour le passer des persos. 3

Kissou à plus tard au prochain chapy!

RedChi-san  
And co xD


End file.
